Habibaata
by Dr. DT
Summary: (This story is post-canon) Fuli, normally fast and energetic comes down with a very high fever. She tries her best to hide it, but Azaad quickly sees past her facade. Habibaata is Arabic for 'My Love'


It was a cool summer day, a bit odd for a cheetah, who's used to hot environments. The cheetah, not even feeling like moving a single muscle, rested under a tree. The evening breeze rustled the leaves, which the cheetah found very relaxing. She sighed to herself, once out of relaxation then once more out of disappointment. You see, she wasn't feeling her energetic, fast paced self today. She felt out of it today, and was angry at herself for not being all that productive. While she was lost in her thoughts, the sound of very fast footsteps raced their way up to her.

"Fuli." A male cheetah said.

"Azaad!" It was only when Azaad was around that Fuli would expose the giddiness in her voice, obviously excited to see him.

Azaad chuckled at this, finding it rather cute. Fuli wanted to jump up to greet him properly. It was safe to say they grown quite close over the past couple of months. To the point the rest of the guard jokes about how they never seem to separate. Kion opts out of poking fun at Fuli for spending time with Azaad so much. He himself never left Rani's side, so there's no room for him to speak.

Azaad noticed Fuli's lack of movement and took it upon himself to show is affection. Fuli saw his approach and wanted to stop him, but fumbled her words. Azaad rubbed his head against Fuli's to which she cautiously return. She was hoping that he wouldn't…

"Habibata!" Azaad exclaimed. "My love, you're burning up!"

Fuli, obviously embarrassed, tried to play it off.

"What? N-no. I'm fine, just… hot outside…?" Her façade failed the moment she tried.

Unamused, Azzad tilted his head.

"If that is so, why haven't I seen your hippo friend step foot in the water all day?"

Fuli was drawing a blank on excuses, but luckily Kion and Rani walked up to them.

"King Kion, Queen Rani." Azaad bowed.

"Hey Kion!" Fuli said, knowing she doesn't have to be formal around them.

"My Queen, I'm in need of your assistance."

"You feel again?" She teased.

Azaad shot her a unamused, yet playful face.

"No, no. Fuli is hotter than the blazing sun!"

"You know Azaad, you just say she's attractive." Rani teased some more.

"Rani!" Fuli exclaimed.

"I do admit she is very good looking…" He was interrupted by Fuli yelling at him. "…but that's beyond the point. Fuli is sick, a burning fever!"

Fuli, stood up to protest.

"Guys, no, i-its not that big of a deal, I'm just…"

Azaad bumped Fuli on her shoulder, and shook his head, a signal to not fib her way out of this.

"Okay… I maybe a just a tad bit feverish." She partially admitted.

"Oh Fuli…. I'm so sorry, but I'm still learning, I'm afraid I'm no help as of now." Rani sighed.

"That's quite understandable, my Queen, thank you." Azaad bowed once more.

"Sorry, Fuli." Rani said.

"Rani, we should get going if we want to make it before sundown." Kion said, while playfully bumping Rani's side.

"Oh we should."

"You can rest in the tree if you wish, Fuli." Rani offered.

Fuli politely declined the offer, saying she fine where she's at. Azaad and Fuli watched as Rani and Kion bounded off, seemingly in a rush to get somewhere.

"My love, have you been under this tree all day!?"

"What? No… I was…"

"My love you are bad at lying."

"Come, we're getting you a drink." Azaad insisted.

"What, n-no, Azaad, I'm fine."

"No, no, we are going to the watering hole."

Fuli protested some more, before Azaad approached her.

"Azaad, please, I'm fine, just a little feverish."

"I'd say a lot more than feverish, you must be parched."

"Az-AAAD!" Fuli was taken by surprise as Azaad ducked under her and lifted her up on his back.

"W-What are you doing!? AZAAAAAAAD!" She exclaimed, embarrassed beyond belief.

"To the water hole, my love." He said, and chuckled.

Fuli lost her will to protest, even finding herself relaxing into Azaad's back. If the watering hole wasn't so close, or Azaad jogged so fast, she might've fallen asleep. They arrived to the shoreline and the male cheetah placed his companion down gently. He then took his position by her side.

"Drink, drink." He asked in a soft caring tone.

Fuli bent down and slurped at the water, when she found it relieved her burning throat, she drank a lot more. Azaad too, took a drink from the water, taking glances at Fuli, who took glances at him. He smiled at her and she couldn't help but smile back. When they stood back up Azaad faced Fuli.

"Better, habibata?" He asked.

"That… really did help, thank you."

"Anything for my love" He said and rubbed his head with hers.

As soon as they separated, Fuli try as she might to keep it in, yawned.

"Is someone tired?" Azaad teasingly asked.

"What? No… I'm a cheetah, *yaaaawnnn* cheetahs don't get tired."

"Habibata, you still don't have great fibbing skills."

Fuli chuckled. "Yeah… need to work on that."

Azaad lowered his body to the ground. He gestured Fuli over.

"Come, rest, habibata"

"Azaad? Are you insisting I…"

"I heard from queen Rani that she sleeps more soundly when Kion is nuzzling her… So…. I thought we could give it a try?"

"PFFT. You're such a dork."

Fuli lowered her body next to his, their sides were touching. Fuli leaned her head into the crest of Azaad's neck. She yawned once more.

"I feel as though you may fall asleep before I do…" Azaad teased, he yawned himself.

"Well, only because your so warm and… so…. Soooffft…."

Just like that, Fuli was out. Azaad stared at her for a few moments before turning his attention to the setting sun ahead. The female cheetah's gentle breathing was slowly putting himself to sleep. He yawned quietly, as to not wake her. He suddenly gasped, a little scared, for he felt a sudden tightness around his neck. He sighed, realizing that Fuli seems to have, quite literally, taken grip on him. It was if she was going to float away. Azaad lowered his head, and watched the sun creep behind the horizon.

"Goodnight, habibata, I'm so lucky to have found a cheetah like you. I love you…"

Azaad too, fell victim to warm snuggles.


End file.
